


The Scent of You

by ColdWhiteLight



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWhiteLight/pseuds/ColdWhiteLight
Summary: Sebastian likes Kimi's clothes a lot. Maybe too much for his own good...Fluffy smut written for Kimi's 40th birthday!🎂





	The Scent of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsallright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallright/gifts).

Sebastian was reading through the recent interview that Charles had given to a magazine. The younger man was talking about how he wanted to launch his own brand of clothing and how it had been one of his dreams since forever.

Now that Seb thought about it, Lewis was working with a brand that brought out special designs for him every year, too. And now Charles… Though, he younger man had a fairly good taste in fashion; so, who was Seb to judge, honestly? Especially compared to his and his boyfriend's taste...

But Sebastian liked his wardrobe. He owned chequered shirts of all kinds, but always favoured the blue and grey ones. He had his collection of jeans which were either too baggy or were too tight and low riding that always ended up falling halfway off his ass during the day, because he couldn't sit still or remember to pull them up unless Kimi would remind him to. He bought most of his tees and sweathers in grey scale at the expense of enduring Kimi's jokes about fifty shades of grey, but at the end of the day, no matter how nondescript and ordinary his clothes were, he loved them. Though what he loved more was Kimi's clothes. 

Kimi wore the same jeans size with him, but since he had wider shoulders, no matter how much weight Kimi would lose, his tops were always a size bigger and Sebastian adored them. 

Reading about Charles made Sebastian remember that Kimi was also about to launch some merchandise in October that were designed for him. With a smile on his face, he pulled up the pictures of them on his phone and looked over them. 

To tell the truth, the designs seemed to belong to a heavy metal band more than to a Formula One driver, but Kimi always loved things simple, unadorned and not loud. The complete opposite of Seb himself… The thought made him snort good naturedly and he decided that he liked the look of a black and dark grey hoodie very much.

It looked cozy, had a zip on the front, large kangaroo pockets and Kimi's Iceman and tribal tattoos decorating each arm. He had seen Kimi wear it already to some Grand Prix, so he knew that Kimi had to have a few ones to spare.

"I want this one in your size." He messaged the picture with the caption.

_"Now?" _Kimi's reply was quick.

"Yep. ASAP." He answered back, knowing that the hoodie he'd chosen was certainly going to be at home tonight.

True to his expectation, when Kimi came home, he handed him a paper bag with the hoodie in it. Sebastian was glad that he could always trust Kimi to deliver. The Finn had never disappointed him to this day.

"Somebody asked for that?" Kimi was watching him unpack it from its plastic bag with a small smile.

"I did…" Seb quickly tore off the brand and price tags and handed it back to the other man. "Here, for you." He grinned, making Kimi chuckle at him in confusion.

"Seb, I have a dozen of that already…"

Sebastian shrugged. "I know, but wear this for now." 

"You are aware it's hot like hell, right?" Kimi eyed him suspiciously, still amused.

"I'll blast the AC as much as you want…"

Kimi took the hoodie from him even as he continued complaining. "Since you are trying to make a point about it recently, let me remind you that it's not environmentally friendly." 

Sebastian considered it for a moment, but pressed on. "Normal setting for the AC then, but you are still wearing that." He booked for no further arguments. "Take off your tee and wear it like that, it'll be cooler." He offered slyly because it served to his purpose better.

Kimi sighed in a completely exasperated way, but he still did as Sebastian told and even let him take some pictures while he was at it. "You are so going to cook tonight." He shook his head at Seb, knowing that he was caught half naked in some of the pictures the younger man took.

Seb grinned as if he had won a game Kimi wasn't aware that they had been playing. "Already did!"

"Then do the dishes, too."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek with a smack. "Whatever you want, beautiful."

Kimi couldn't deny that he loved the attention, but he also liked complaining. "Let go, I am already half baked to death." He tried to push Sebastian away playfully, but the other man tightened his hold and rubbed at his sides and back firmly over the thick material of the jacket. 

"Never…" Seb grinned sleazily. "And I am going to bake you for real after the dinner." He leaned in and this time caught Kimi's lips in a kiss and he made their bodies sway from side to side while he devaoured the Finn languidly.

After dinner and some lazing around, Sebastian actually kept to his promise and pressed Kimi onto their bed and prepared him.

Kimi was complaining for real this time, because Sebastian had made him take off all his clothes except for the hoodie. "When you told me you'll bake me whole, was this what you meant?"

Sebastian was grinning around his cock and his devious blue eyes were daring him to tell him to stop, but Kimi had no will power when it came to having the younger man between his thighs, so he fell back on the bed with a huff and Seb sucked him off harder as a reward.

After entering Kimi slowly, he waited for him to adjust to his size, watching the Finn shiver and whine softly. Kimi had his eyes closed, concentrated fully into their love making and Sebastian bit on his own lower lip at the sight of his glistening skin. He slowly pulled the zip of the hoodie down, revealing more of Kimi's pale chest and stomach as if the other man was a feast just for him to enjoy. 

Kimi opened his eyes at the welcome cool feeling and looked at Sebastian's focused frown, wondering what the younger man was about to do.

Aware that he had Kimi's full attention now, Sebastian held Kimi's wet gaze and his lips turned up into that predatory half smile of his that messed with Kimi's mind. He traced his fingertips over the sheen layer of sweat on the planes of Kimi's lean muscles and then brought two fingers up and licked at them. The taste he got turned his smile feral when he heard Kimi groan at what he had done.

Kimi hid his face behind his arms and let the younger man completely ravish him, quickly forgetting to complain some more about how he was boiling here as Sebastian took his fill of him. Then, he ran away into their bathroom to take an ice cold shower as soon as he was able to get himself out of Seb's post coital snuggles, cursing Sebastian's weird ways without any real bite in his words and swearing that he wasn't going to have sex with him until the weather got cooler.

Of course, he neither saw Sebastian smirking after him like a well fed wolf, nor realized that the hoodie he had thrown at his head in retaliation had suddenly disappeared from the room. 

But if nothing, Kimi was a man of his word and Sebastian had arrived at his hotel in Japan, completely starved for any form of physical intimacy between him and Kimi for more than a week now. 

Seb felt ready to climb at the walls, but he was still smiling and giving selfies to his fans on his way, congratulating himself on his level of patience even though his smile was tight and his expression mostly came out miserable in a funny way.

After Sochi, he had gone to a karting event in Italy, but Kimi couldn't accompany him as he had some work to do with his own IceOne Racing Team. Then Kimi had to go to Italy for a Shell event, while Seb needed to test some tyres for 2020 in Barcelona… His rotten luck followed him to Japan, too. Because, Kimi had more sponsor work to do in Europe, yet Seb had to come to Japan early for his own commitments.

It was Monday now and Kimi was scheduled to arrive on Wednesday night. He missed the Finn so much that even his taunting on the phone was not enough to work him up and forget his want of him.

_"You are not going to take care of it yourself, though…" _Sebastian could hear the smile in Kimi's voice. _"No funny business until I get there…" _The warning was just a play between them and held no weight, but it was enough to do things to Sebastian.

"You fucking tease…" He murmured hotly into the receiver of his phone, already half hard. "Come here quick, Kimi… Or I will be naughty." He worried his lower lip again and made a fist out of his free hand to avoid the temptation of touching himself.

_"But naughty boys will be punished accordingly, Seb…" _Kimi reminded him, his voice a bit breathless and lower than usual, too.

Sebastian took a deep breath and stood up to distract himself. "Yeah?" He asked, still trying to sound cocky. "Don't make me wait too long, then." It was time to get a few drinks in, he decided. But when Kimi answered with a soft _"Missed you, Sebby…" _, he repeated the sentiment back as casually as he could even though it made something sizzle in his chest pleasantly. 

He tugged his shirt down to hide his arousal from view, knowing that walking around a bit would make it disappear and hopefully he'd be smashed enough to forget about it when he'd be back to his room.

This simple plan of his had worked for the Monday night, but Tuesday was another story. After he came back to his room from the sponsor event, he had nothing to do other than reading and watching TV. 

Going through the magazines that he had bought upon his arrival took a fair bit of his time, but so much for it, because he eventually got bored after a while. Turning on the TV, he tried to find a sports channel that might be airing some tennis match or something, but all he could find was channels broadcasting Japanese or Chinese dramas and music. Zapping through them all, he wasn't paying much attention when he heard the unmistakable moan of a woman on the TV and his attention immediately zeroed in on the action on the large screen.

_Nice… _He thought sarcastically. A porn movie with two males on a female… He pursed his lips at the scene in contemplation, but he couldn't deny the fact that the nice bust of the actress had captivated his attention completely with their up and down bouncing as she got fucked into the matress. She was well endowed there and what could he do? Seb liked bouncy boobs a lot, thank you very much…

He watched the movie a bit, but eventually turned the TV off. Going out for a walk seemed like a better option again, so he went for his luggage and rummaged through it for something dark and ordinary.

Oh, but... How did he forget that he had brought Kimi's hoodie here? His moods instantly lifting up, he hugged the soft material to his chest and nuzzled his face to it, smiling at the fuzzy texture of it. But in that very same instant, he got a whiff of Kimi's perfume and his natural body scent, too, and longing filled him again.

Last week, he had made Kimi wear this all night long simply so that the Finn's scent would get to it and Sebastian would wear it whenever he'd feel lonely or needed some comfort if Kimi wouldn't be there to offer it.

But the scenes of Kimi wearing this while he was practically going crazy with passion and sensations as Sebastian had taken him slowly were now playing in his mind's eye. He shuddered at the memory and it unfortunately all went to his groin, making him twitch and begin to harden.

He pushed the hoodie aside, recalling Kimi's warning for him to not try anything, but a part of him, which was rapidly getting bigger, was also telling him that Kimi wouldn't know if he'd play with himself a bit, right? Poor guy was currently at the other side of the world. So, there was no way for him to know it or find it out, right?

Right.

After soothing his own conscience and negating his guilt through the validation of his filmsy excuse, Sebastian got out of his tee and wore the hoodie on his naked skin and hugged himself, feeling both ashamed yet strangely secure and comforted. He even put on the hood and zipped it up some, feeling completely wrapped by it.

It was so soft, but also coarse where the seams were and his nipples went erect immediately. Groaning at his own sensitivity, he fell back against his bed and took up his phone. One hand found the pictures of his oblivious boyfriend that he had taken that night, while the other caressed his left nipple over the cloth.

His breath was quickening both due to his own wandering hand and at how sexily Kimi had been captured in the pictures. The Finn gave the best shots when he was caught unawares and unassuming. The way his skin had stretched over his lean muscles, his eyes glinting with the amusement of that moment, his hair mussed up and his lips caught in a beautiful smile… So natural and so breath taking...

Sebastian throbbed in his jeans and his fingers skimmed over his cock, feeling it harden more when he turned his head a bit and got Kimi's scent in again. He bit on his lip and imagined that it was Kimi's fingers unzipping his jeans and pulling his boxers down. 

He left his phone aside and continued looking at the image of the Finn smiling at him until the screen went black, but it no longer mattered when his hand wrapped around his fully hard cock.

He pushed one lapel of the hoodie aside and began playing with his nipple as he slowly jerked himself off. Imagining Kimi above him was so easy when he closed his eyes, because he was surrounded all around by the his smell. It was a mixture of pine, motor oil, and Kimi's natural scent which was driving Sebastian crazy now with want.

Small moans were escaping from his lips together with Kimi's name as he couldn't help but rock into his own hand, wishing more than anything to have Kimi to shut him up with a deep kiss now. The idea of the other man keeping him silent with his lips and holding him in place with his hands twisted something in his groin and he whined at it shakily, pleasure spreading to his body from his core.

Then the door opened.

To say that Sebastian had practically freaked enough to jump out of his skin wouldn't be completely incorrect, because not everyday he got caught with his cock out and moaning at his own hand wantonly like the needy little thing he was.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled at the person intruding upon his lone time. He tried to cover himself with the hoodie and in his haste, he hurt the tip of his dick with the bottom part of the big zip.

Cursing rapidly at the pain, he scrambled back to the headboard of his bed only to see that it was Kimi.

Relief washed over him at the sight of the object of his desire, but the knowing look Kimi was giving him reminded him of his situation. "Oh God, not again…" He moaned at his fate as Kimi closed the door and slowly took in the state that he was in. When their eyes met, the sleazy grin that spread on the Finn's lips made him turn a bit red. 

"_Again_, yes…" Kimi dropped his own bag aside and immediately got rid of his shirt. "Look who is being a naughty boy in my absence…" He sauntered towards the bed and laughed at the way Sebastian zipped up the hoodie over his head in his shame for being caught right on the act.

"No need to hide, Sebby. Not the first time I caught you in a hotel room having fun all by yourself without me, eh?" Kimi climbed upon the bed and gently undid the zip, revealing a very flushed and a very much turned on Sebastian.

Seb didn't resist him in the least when Kimi opened the jacket the whole way and dragged his fingertips over his chest, caressing and playing with his nipples until they were painfully hard. "But how did you…?" He began, only to have his words get swallowed by another whine when Kimi took his cock in his hand and brought him back to his full hardness in just a couple of pulls.

"Event got cancelled, so I ran to you to surprise you. Got the keycard from the reception..." Kimi explained, reveling at the way Sebastian was clinging to his arms and writhing under him. "This is that hoodie you fucked me in, right?" He asked and it went straight to his groin when Seb nodded and bit on the edge of the jacket's sleeve to keep quiet even as he looked at him with hunger. "Then payback time, Sebby…" He leaned in and turned Sebastian's face towards him a bit roughly, catching him in a breathless kiss.

Seb was all too willing to take whatever Kimi saw it fit to give him, so when Kimi tried to devour him alive, he just let the other man do whatever he wanted.

Kimi was so turned on to find the younger man in this state, especially in his own clothes, moaning out his name loud enough to be heard from out of the door. His own cock was throbbing with desire, but first he had to take some of the edge from Sebastian's appetite.

He leaned back and helped Seb take off his jeans and boxers, effectively leaving him only in his black hoodie. He could see the appeal of it though, because the jacket was a size bigger for the younger man and the way the dark color contrasted with his skin was so appeasing to the eye. Sebastian was now shamelessly touching his own body as he watched Kimi undress him, his eyes dazed, his lips swollen and red, his skin damp and a bit shiny with sweat. It was a delicious sight, especially when he bit on the sleeve again while his other hand went for his cock daringly.

Kimi slapped that hand away and parted the strong legs to create room for himself. "Suck and bite on that sleeve, Sebby. Keep that pretty mouth of yours busy. You need to be a little more silent than before." He winked at him, but without waiting for him to ready himself, he went down on Seb in one go, taking his whole length in his mouth.

Sebastian's back arched up from the bed beautifully and his breath left his lungs in a rush, which was music to Kimi's ears. He had missed this taste and smell just as much, so Kimi didn't hold back in his pleasuring and sucked and licked at Sebastian's cock hungrily, listening his gasps and moans to figure out when he was going to come. 

Sebastian's legs were trembling everytime Kimi swallowed or hummed around him, the sensations were too intense for him to hold back for long. "Kimi, stop… Coming… Kimi…" He caressed Kimi's cheek to warn him, but Kimi continued.

Seb muffled his groan with both hands, his hips arching up again as he came with a shockwave of pleasure crashing onto his senses. It was so strong and he rode it so long that he neither realized Kimi momentarily leaving the bed to get condoms and lube from his bag, nor was he aware of his own still hard state even after coming so strongly just a few minutes ago.

He opened his eyes to Kimi's languid kisses upon his groin and stomach, the Finn's tongue laving patterns on his skin there. "Dearest?" He asked dreamily and Kimi raised his head a bit and caught his eyes.

"We're going another round." Kimi was grinning mischievously, one hand gently holding Seb's cock from the base and waving it at him. "This here has missed me quite a lot."

Laughing a bit at Kimi's antics, Sebastian's expression melted into that shy neediness of his that Kimi adored. He worried his lips as he watched Kimi suck and mouth red blotches on his inner thighs before the Finn lubed his fingers and eased one of them into him. 

Kimi climbed up back over him until they were on eye level and kissed Sebastian's lips again. 

Seb was quick to wound his arms around Kimi's neck, sighing against the Finn's mouth when he lapped and nipped at his lips playfully.

Kimi broke their kiss and went for the younger man's long neck, placing a wet kiss on it. "Did you miss me?" He whispered into his ear hotly just before he put the second finger in and Sebastian could only utter a whimpering _yes_.

"But you got this hoodie as my replacement..."

Sebastian shook his head, not realizing Kimi was messing with him. "No… Not-… Nothing can replace you…" His breath hitched when Kimi sucked a proper bruise right over his collarbone and then licked at it like a cat to soothe it. 

His ego swelling at Sebastian's words, Kimi continued with his teasing, adding the third finger. "But you didn't wait for me to come to you, Sebby…"

Sebastian hugged Kimi to himself, but since he wasn't able to see his face, he thought that Kimi was serious. "Wanted you so much… Couldn't resist it… Ah… wh-when I got your scent from it…"

Kimi secretly grinned to himself before he took out his fingers and flipped Sebastian onto his stomach in one swell move.

Sebastian actually yelped at the suddenness of the action, but when he found himself on his hands and knees for Kimi, he shivered in pleasure and anticipation. 

Kimi quickly rolled a condom on himself and then grabbed at Sebastian's hips to bring them up. He leaned in and rubbed his cock to the crease between the younger man's buttocks. "So, my scent is enough to undo you, huh?" 

"No…" Seb instinctively pressed up against him and moved with him to feel more of Kimi's arousal. "I need you, I need all of you…" He whined in frustration as Kimi held onto his hips and kept him in place, denying him to feel anything other than his dick teasing his entrance. But his patience was thin and his need was bigger than his pride. "Please, don't make me beg for it!" He turned around a bit and looked at the Finn.

Exactly at that moment, Kimi entered Sebastian and tore a very beautiful groan from his throat. Seb was tight, but not so much to hurt, so Kimi didn't wait for him to adjust and moved.

Sebastian closed a hand over his mouth again to keep his moans in, but he had been anticipating this fullness and connection for so long that it wasn't enough to keep him quiet. The way Kimi's cock dragged against all the sensitive parts of him and his strong rhythm was undoing him surely but quickly.

Sensing that the younger man was about to come again, Kimi stopped, got out of him and pulled him up to himself. 

Completely disoriented and disappointed by the interruption, Seb tried to turn around, but Kimi gently pushed him to towards the head of the bed.

"Move, Sebby." He directed Sebastian's hands to the headboard and helped him crawl a little further on his knees before he stripped him off the hoodie, too. "No need for that when I am here." He whispered and embraced Sebastian to his chest.

Seb sighed and sagged a bit at the feel of the cool skin and the strong arms that surrounded him from all around. He tilted his head back a bit and their gazes met. "Sorry, Kimi…" He apologized, placing one hand on Kimi's arm as the Finn kept him in place by holding him over his middle. "Nothing can compare to you…"

Kimi turned that beloved face to himself by tipping it from his chin and captured Seb's lips into a deep kiss. 

Sebastian shuddered and sighed into his mouth when Kimi gently entered him again. From then on, he simply let himself be swept away by Kimi's strenght and passion.

Because of the angle, Kimi's thrusts were shallow, but very intense, and it was relentlessly rubbing against Seb's sweet spot. They were still kissing even though it was a bit tough due to Seb's position, but every short breath they shared was sweeter than anything and Kimi was touching everywhere, his skin was silk against Sebastian's back and his hands felt like heaven as they massaged his cock and pinched his nipples.

Sebastian came so beautifully, his head thrown back onto Kimi's right shoulder and his left hand caressing Kimi's cheek and hair, his insides clenching around Kimi's cock in an impossibly sweet rhythm.

Kimi continued kissing and licking on his shoulder and neck through Seb's orgasm and came himself as he watched Sebastian wantonly ride his high in his arms. 

When pleasure simmered down and his heart settled in satisfaction, he got out of the younger man and maneuvered on the bed gently in a way that he could lay against the headboard and hug Sebastian to his chest again. Covering Seb with the edge of the bed sheets, he tipped his head up to give him a kiss.

Sebastian kissed back without any rush and then moved a bit down to place his head on Kimi's chest. With his arms wrapped around the Finn, he smiled up at him mischievously. "It was so good, Kimi." He bit on his lower lip and waited for the other man's reaction.

Kimi ran his fingers through Seb's curls and shook his head a bit at him, amused and exasperated at the same time. "You'll wash that hoodie and no more jerking off to my clothes." He warned again, but it was just their play and had no effect on Sebastian other than provoking him to do the opposite of it.

"You know I won't…" Seb raised an eyebrow at him challengingly, still smiling.

"Then, next time either don't get caught or be prepared for the consequences." Kimi appeased Seb's bratty nature in just the perfect way.

Sebastian kissed the skin right over Kimi's heart and snuggled more with a content sigh. "I'll try my best, dearest." He lightly promised. And Kimi grinned, tightening his hold.

"Can't wait for it, Sebby."

-

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome 🤗


End file.
